1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component enclosure and an electronic apparatus mounted with the electronic component enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus is known in which an electronic component is received inside a casing having an upper enclosure fixed on a lower enclosure. According to an example of a related-art electronic apparatus, an engagement hole 140 is provided in a sidewall portion 120 of an upper enclosure 100 as shown in FIG. 1A.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 1B, an engagement protrusion 240 is provided on a sidewall portion 220 of a lower enclosure 200. When the upper enclosure 100 is outer-fitted to the lower enclosure 200 while the engagement protrusion 240 is engaged with the engagement hole 140, the lower enclosure 200 and the upper enclosure 100 are fixed to each other (see e.g., JP-A-2010-258042).
There is assumed a case where the engagement protrusion 240 of the lower enclosure 200 may come off the engagement hole 140 of the upper enclosure 100 when the related-art electronic apparatus falls down or receives a shock from the outside. In addition, a user may disengage the engagement protrusion 240 of the lower enclosure 200 from the engagement hole 140 of the upper enclosure 100 intentionally to open the casing.
Further, due to the structure in which the engagement protrusion 240 of the lower enclosure 200 is exposed from a side surface of the casing, the appearance does not look attractive. Therefore, there is still room to improve the designability.